


Altered

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fun, Old Age, Werewolf Bella Swan, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Bella is sarcastic, old, tired and yearning for a reason to live. One night in Phoenix, after saving a human from one angry vampire, she starts down a path which leads to just that.Ancient!Werewolf!Bella/Alice, brief Bella/Irina, Bella/Tanya, written for fun, so sporadic updating!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Bella Swan/Tanya
Comments: 66
Kudos: 312





	1. The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and figured 'why not post it', so here! Hope you like it!

Vampires never sat well with her. They smelt weird, like a perfume, nothing natural.

They also had this odd… superiority complex, which only seemed to increase with their age, along with their disregard for human life, forgetting they too were once one of those 'weak' humans.

Bella actually liked people, thought they were interesting. The older she became, the more intelligent they grew.

Hell, once she had to regretfully kill someone for figuring out what she was, but she didn't actually manage to do. The human was a kind and charming gentleman, catching her entirely off guard. She became an odd sort of friend until he passed away, naturally, in the early 1800's.

She'd avoided humans for the past few hundred years, still feeling some mourning for her human friend, Patrick, and not wanting to replace him.

Anyway, the point she was making was she didn't  _ like _ vampires, they were mean, disrespectful and plain horrendous when they wanted to be. She wasn't prejudiced, or anything silly like that. Bella always gave vampires the benefit of the doubt, even though they had hunted her kind to near extinction. 

She only actually got involved with other supernaturals when they posed a great threat to human life. You see, Bella Swan was many things, but one main factor in her life was this: she's always routed for the underdog.

That's why, when walking through the desert outside of Phoenix, Arizona, she was most shocked to hear a high pitched sound reaching her from  _ such  _ a distance.

_Strange,_ she thought, _humans aren't normally that loud when they're afraid. Even when they're in incredible pain._

She strained this time, trying to hear it again, when the noise came back. The woman sighed, looking up at the half moon sky, feeling her joints ache and groan.

_ Darn, I jus' bought this jacket, too! Better not get stolen. _

Spying a nearby catus, she hung her leather jacket on it, smiling fondly, pulling her shirt off and dropping her jeans. She wore no shoes.

The dark haired woman stretched her arms out, bare as the day she was born, and huffed, rubbing a hand through her hair.

_ Huh, I need a trim. _

Her jaw stretched, a concealed yelp of pain becomes a grumbling snarl, as she stretches and grows in height.

Where once stood a naked girl, there now was a grotesque looking wolf. It was muscular and slim, with black fur and yellow eyes which seemed to glow. It was hunched over, huffing away it's pain and straightening up to its full height of 8ft, looking slightly more majestic in the dim moonlight, but still undoubtedly horrifying.

Apart from its size, the most noticeable aspects were the large dropping paws with hooked claws, and several white scars across its body, like a map with how sporadic they were.

The wolf dropped down to run, looking odd on all fours, more like a gorilla than a canine, and it sprinted across the sands to the sound of the human's pain.

Werewolves were fast, for sure. Nowhere near the speed of a vampire, slower than a shifter, but definitely faster than the human eye could track. 

She reached a dance studio in under a minute, not caring for any dramatics or flare, using one gigantic shoulder to crash through the doors and stomp in, mentally smirking at the look of hunger being replaced by shocked confusion.

The vampire was shirtless, wearing a leather jacket and loose jeans. Blonde hair in a pony, black eyes glaring at her, with-

_ Is dat a video camera? Psychotic! _

She sat back on her hunches, looking smaller as he ranted.

"Oh  _ really _ ?!" The vampire yelled, stepping forwards and throwing the camera aside.

"I have golden eyed vampires, and  _ now, _ a disgusting mutt has decided to try to ruin my fun?!"

_ He is hungry, and so so very an-ger-y! _

While he went on his tirade, Bella looked behind him to the human. Her leg was broken, tears down her face but a heavy glare aimed at the vampire's back.

_ Defiant, nice. _

"- so I'll just put an  _ end  _ to you and get back to my _ fun _ !"

He may have sounded like a toddler, but he was still a strong old vampire. He lunged, and Bella decided to show off just  _ how _ she had survived so long.

Her paw wrapped around his body, squeezing tight and cracking his diamond skin. It's then she stood, making sure his eyes were on her as she reached her full height.

He was breathing heavily, despite not needing to, and tried in vain to escape her grip. His nails didn't even cut her skin, and he tried to bite her, cracking a tooth on her hand.

You see, vampires and shifters were faster, but werewolves were so,  _ so  _ much stronger than them all combined.

She looked at the human, who was watching with lidded eyes as she started to pass out.

"Gah, I'll- I'll kill you-"

_ Oh right, vampire. _

She took an odd pleasure of slowly opening her mouth, letting him see the glistening teeth as his fate drew closer.

"W-wait- don't!"

Her jaws clamped around him, his upper torso in her mouth, and she jerked her head to the side, completely separating his body. She threw one half away, spitting out his top, still gasping, half.

Her claws met his chest, and with a look of glee, she scratched down him. Her claws created sparks, and the vampire was quickly engulfed in flames.

That's all the human would remember of this encounter; the gigantic wolf stood over the purple cloud of smoke, yellow eyes gazing at her as it approached.

Using a shockingly gentle grip, the wolf placed the human outside. She could hear vampires approaching, and hid her scent.

_ They must be here for 'er, she stinks of 'em. _

The human was barely awake, but still managed to give her a smile.

"Th...nk, you.."

The wolf, obviously, did not reply. Instead it leapt away, sprinting as fast as it could across the desert, only feeling relief when she found her clothes again.

Quickly getting dressed, the woman smiled, content, and stretched her back. She looked to the moon once more, letting out a heavy sigh, when a thought occurred to her, one which would change her life for good.

"What de' fuck did he mean by 'golden eyes'?"


	2. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella does some research into the yellow eyed vampires

The bustling street of humans filled her with a sense of calm, nothing could harm her here, not yet anyway. She took in a deep breath, catching the sickly sweet smell once more.

You see, she wasn’t visiting North America for fun, she was hunting.

Her research into these "yellow eyed" vampires did not get very far, only managing to find one middle aged vampire, about 500 or so, who had heard of two covens.

One was much larger, an impressive feat, so Bella had decided to approach the second coven, after dispatching the vampire. She didn’t enjoy killing them, but he would have told their leaders about her, and she didn’t feel like being hunted again.

This is how she found herself standing in the market in Alaska, walking past stalls and humans, smiling at them in an attempt to calm them down, their instincts screaming that she’s dangerous.

She caught a few gazes, and she supposed it was expected. Leather jacket, tatty flannel hanging loosely off of her frame, maybe unbuttoned a little too low, jeans ripped at the knees, and barefoot despite the cold.

Even in snow, she didn’t feel a need for them, appearances be damned.

Her hair was unkempt, shorter than before, now reaching her shoulders, black like her fur. She supposed it was her eyes which freaked people out, or her fangs, as she was mostly attractive.

Bright yellow, almost luminescent, quite like those golden eyed vampires she’s hunting, apparently. However she had rings of red on the outside of her irises, scars littering her face, but humans could not see most of them.

The most noticeable was across her left cheek, where a silver arrow had skimmed her face and through her skin in the 1600’s.

Scent fully concealed, Bella followed the trail from one of the vampires she was stalking. The trail led her to a library, and she inhaled again, making sure to familiarise herself in case they ran.

False, but sweet. Cinnamon, apple. 

She entered, the library was quiet and impressive, despite how small it looked from the outside. There were humans, mostly students, stressing over books on desks, and once more she wondered how vampires managed to control themselves around all the prey.

The scent veered to the side, and she followed it to a darker area of the library, mentally thanking whoever cursed her that she could eat a burger when she got hungry.

That’s when a pale hand wrapped around her throat, and she was dragged behind the shelf and onto a wall, which cracked on impact. The woman opposite had short hair, amber eyes and the same clinically beautiful features of a vampire. She was scanning her face, and Bella made sure to look as relaxed as she could, offering a half smile to the moving statue of a woman.

Her hands came up, slowly, and she skimmed her eyes up and down the beautiful woman.

“Wow, kyría. Did I return a book late or something?”

There's a rumble from the woman's chest and Bella watches with bemused fascination as her eyes darken, like ink on the sun.

“Cut the crap, I know you’re not human.”

Bella sighed, touching the cold hand on her neck.

“Damn, and yet I tried oh so ‘ard to master an accent! Ah well-”

She clenched around the hand and pulled to the side, making the vampire stumble into her waiting hand. She pinned her by the throat, stepping closer and sniffing at her neck, a sign of dominance.

“Now, let’s play… nice, yes?”

The vampire’s breath shuddered, black filling her gaze at their reversed positions. Bella could smell her arousal, and her eyebrow raised, shocked, breaking her from her dominating aura.

“Really? ‘dis gets you going?”

The vampire bared her teeth, but there was noticeably less fight in her.

“Don’t kink shame me, what are you?”

There's a cough to the side, and a young employee looked very uncomfortable. He raised his hand, clearly trying to find the words.

“E-erm, Irina? W-what-”

“It is jus’ a lover’s quarrel, my friend. Leave the book, she will, ah, sort it later, yes, love?”

Irina glared at Bella, but nodded to her employee.

“Yes, leave the books, Connor.”

He put them down, leaving as quickly as he could, taking his scent of arousal with him.

“You run a library?”

“What of it?”

“Nothing! Jus’ interesting, honestly!”

Irina huffed, still struggling against her grip, the warmth from the anomaly's hands giving her a heat she's… missed, for the past thousand years.

“So… I want to meet your coven, take me there?”

Oh, right, I'm getting threatened.

“Are you going to kill us? Don’t lie, I can tell.”

Bella felt merriment, laughing softly at the glare which lacked any fire behind it.

"Do not worry, I will not kill you. And no, you will not be able to know if I am lying, agriótita. I am not… how do you say… normal."

She purred the word, and Irina hated to admit it, but the lack of heart rate changing didn't help her figure if this woman was lying. There was something about her, it was intimidating.

"Why do you want to see us?"

Bella tilted her head, brushing her thumb so lightly across Irina's cheek, a near silent rumble coming from her throat as her wolf warmed up to the vampire.

"I 'elped to rescue a human not too long ago, I just… I want to make sure she is okay."

Irna frowned.

"Why would we know-"

"She apparently, ah, hung out, with golden eyed vampires. I am interested."

Irina's eyes shut, annoyed. She knew those Cullens would be a problem for her, they always were.

"Okay, fine. I want to call ahead though, tell them we're coming."

Bella shrugged, not breaking her gaze on the smaller vampire. She swallowed, and tapped Bella's hand still on her throat.

"Can you let go of me then?"

Bella waited, her instincts telling her to wait before she gave into this vampire's demands. No one told her what to do, this wasn't going to change for a pretty vampire.

A tense moment later, she let go. Irina walked off, calling and speaking at a volume Bella couldn't quite hear.

Five minutes later they were outside the library, walking through the forest, presumably towards the vampire's house.

That's when Bella's wolf reared, and she took two large strides to the side, her jacket being thrown into the snow at the sight of a black eyed blonde, electricity shooting across her arms as she swiped at where Bella once stood.

"What did you do to our sister?!"

Bella bared her teeth, unable to hide the humour as the vampire took threatening steps towards her.

"You do not want to annoy me, vlákas. If you do there is no going back!"

Her bones were aching, but she was old, she could contain her instincts.

The vampire snarled and took two more steps, ready to swipe at her head, when the woman from the library got between them.

"Kate- stop! I'm fine, relax!"

Kate obviously only then noticed that Irina was unharmed, her eyes lightening to a much brighter shade of gold, compared to Irina's amber.

Hm, maybe having gold eyes' dulls their senses, and their heads.

The librarian vampire was hugging her coven mate, making sure to put herself between the wolf and her sister.

Brave.

"Do not lie to me, I know none of you are de leader. Where are they?"

"You mean us?"

That's when the strawberry blonde goddess which was Tanya Denali entered, with two females to her left, and two males to her right.

"Always so dramatic, ómorfo? I only wish to discuss some friends of yours."

The brunette older looking man was sniffing, frowning at her lack of scent. Irina piped up, blurring to the side of the dark skinned man as Kate lavishly walked to the uncomfortable red eyed vampire.

"She wants to know of the Cullens, sister."

Bella felt a pull tugging at her chest, interesting.

"Ah, so that's their name? Cullen."

The word sounded right on her tongue, and she knew she was closer to her answer.

Tanya glared, but kept her eyes a light gold. Clearly she was the oldest, had the most control.

And undoubtedly the most beautiful.

"What do you want with them?"

Bella shrugged, scooping her jacket from the ground and beating snow off of it.

"Not much, I jus' think I am mated to one. I want to see if I'm right!"

Kate snorted.

"Considering he's the only single one, Eddie is gonna love this!"

Irina scoffed.

"It might be Jasper or Alice, they're not real mates after all."

"Neither are we, my love."

The French accent caught Bella off guard, and she sniffed in his direction.

"Hey, you wouldn't 'appen to know a tall blonde insane vampire, by any chance? Has a… penchant for filming?"

Laurant flinched, Irina snarled, being joined by her sister with the electricity. Tanya just stared, dull eyes and unimpressed.

"Fuckin' 'ell! I was only asking!"

"What do you have to do with James?"

It's always odd for her to find a vampire scared, yet here he was. How weak.

"I killed him a few months ago, protecting that girl-"

Kate clicked her fingers, relaxing out of her stance.

"Ah, yeah, Edward's singer turned mate, I forgot about her. I wonder who this one is mated to then, if not Mr broody pants."

It was weird for her to feel stared at, so used to people avoiding her gaze. But the leader, the oldest sister, she was giving her a look of pure lust.

"Mmm, not Edward's mate? Yes, interesting indeed. Come with us, strange one, and we will help you find the Cullens."

Not having many other options, Bella followed the clan of vampires to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella arrives in Forks and is met with a mixed reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments! So fun to read, hope you enjoy this one!

She wasn't sure how she found herself there, or why she didn't seem to care, but Bella stayed with the Denalis for a better part of a month. Most of her time with the Coven leader, Tanya.

In fact, that's where she was now. Lying in a king size waiting for her new bed fellow to stop shaking and relax.

Their agreement had been swift and fun, casually sleeping together while they tried to contact the Cullens. There was no response so far, but Bella wasn't silly, she knew the Denali's were taking their time in searching.

Bella was in no real rush, she'd lived for many years without a mate, and was content with waiting longer. She knew Tanya was in the same boat, mateless and alone, so, why not provide some company?

The vampire sighed, wiping across her forehead and grinning lavishly.

"I don't know what you are, and quite frankly, I simply don't care."

Balls shrugged one arm behind her head while she ran her fingers across the sheets.

_ A nice fabric, I should ask where she got these. _

"I know you are lagging, keeping the Cullens information from me, but I also do not care."

Tanya looked a little shocked, like she'd been caught out, but seeing how Bella's posture and stance did not change, she shrugged.

"What can I say, it's nice to have someone around. Even if my sister fancies you too."

Bella laughs and wipes a hand over her face.

"I need to see them, find who it is I am lookin' for."

The vampire sighs, feeling the chill of loneliness start to creep back in. Keeping a Cullen's mate away from them was fun, it filled some sort of desire for revenge against them she had. They were all so happy, so full.

It was fun, but wrong, she knew that.

The vampiress sighed and rolled over on her bed, reaching to the floor and scooping her mobile. A few taps and a ping later, and she had her answer.

"They're in a small rainy town. Forks, Washington."

Bella laughed and gave her a sly look.

"You are a minx."

Tanya shrugged.

"Must you go so soon?"

Bella rolled onto her side and stared at the beautiful woman next to her. Despite all her bravado, the ancient woman looked so lonely.

The werewolf leant over and kissed her. She felt nothing was wrong doing this, she hadn't even met her mate. For now, she's free to do as and who she wants.

That's how she spent the next week before finally managing to leave the beautiful woman.

"Finally, I was sick of hearing every single shout from you, sister!"

"Weird thing to comment on, Kate."

The vampire nodded, leaning against her mate, who was still clearly fighting with his instincts to either run or attack Bella. Irina was glaring at her older sister, clearly feeling jealous, Laurent nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the short-dark and handsome man?"

Irina rolled her eyes at the wolf's question.

"That oaf left a few weeks ago, he's scared."

Despite her tone, Irina looked somewhat upset, and Bella was shocked to find her lip twitching into a snarl.

"That is... unfortunate. I'll keep an eye out for 'im, teach 'im a lesson or two."

Irina gave her a nod of thanks, and an hour later Bella was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want us to get you there?"

The wolf shook her head, shouldering her bag of spare clothes and water.

"I'll be alright, I like taking my time."

Tanya's eyebrow raised.

"You're going to walk? That'll take-"

"17 days, give or take. Anyway-"

Bella laughed, stretching her arms in the air, reveling in the light heat from the sun.

"You wait long enough, get old enough, and speed becomes… wasteful, on you. It happens to us all, you see."

Kate snorted, leaning back on Garrett with a cocky grin.

"You think  _ you're _ old? Please, puppy."

The wolf didn't answer, not feeling a need to bring up her age again, no one believed her when she did. Instead she kissed Tanya's cheek, flipped Kate off and gave Irina a wink.

"I'll keep in touch, goodbye, Denalis!"

And with that, she turned and started a leisurely pace to Forks, Washington, the vampires following her with their eyes until she left their line of sight.

"Is she really gonna walk all the way there?"

Tanya smirked, turning and heading inside.

"Probably, she is a determined one, probably can do anything when she sets her mind to it."

Irina cringed, pushing her sister's shoulder.

"Don't we know it,  _ oh, Bella… Harder!" _

She dodged her sister's swipe and ran away laughing as she chased her with a growl.

_ "Irina!" _

* * *

It took Bella 30 days to get to Forks, she was distracted, admiring all the nature, walking along the coast and even divulging in a midnight swim once or twice. Her wolf loved the salt water, even if it made her fur a little matted.

She ate anything she could hunt, her wolf satisfied enough with it's meals to stay calm during the full moon, which was the only time Bella ever had to truly try and contain the wolf.

By the time she got to Forks, winter had come and gone, with spring on its way in. The leaves were bright and beautiful, with a crisp feeling in the air.

She was taking a sniff of it, when an unusual scent reached her again.

_ That human, it's her! _

Bella started to run, excited to meet the human who would lead her to her mate. She burst out of the treeline, brow furrowing in annoyed confusion at the large empty field.

_ … Gamisou! _

She follows the scent still, finding a large section of the grass with droplets of blood, and a familiar perfumed smell.

_ … Laurent? I owe 'im a slap. _

The trail leads off in the distance, when something unusual catches her nose. A mix of human, and something slightly resembling a werewolf, but… muddier?

She shifts her face, jaw popping out into a snout, fangs hanging over her lip as her ears stretched to a point and her eyes became yellow and black.

The smell was suddenly overwhelming, her eyes almost watered at the heavy musk of  _ something. _

_ Wait… it's gettin' stronger? _

Her eyes snapped to the direction of the smell, eyes narrowing as her ears twitched.

**Run.**

She obeyed her wolf, running as fast as she could to the trees, hearing the terrifying speed of her pursuers, and how many there were.

**Up. Climb.**

Bella's throat grumbled and she leapt up, claws smacking into the wood as she scaled a tree, jaws snapping at her feet only moments too late.

She looked down, snarling at the growls of the wolves below. They were huge, the sizes of horses.

_ Shifters?! Here?! I haven't- I haven't seen these for centuries! _

Normally they were bears, or even big cats, once she even met a shark shifter called Meg, but never wolves, never in a  _ group _ like this.

She was actually a little insulted, but pushed that away for later, as right now her tree was creaking.

_ Fuck! _

She leapt from her branch, grabbing onto a new one with a swing, covering her scent as she started to jump between trees, the wolves howling and barking as they tried in vain to find her. 

With a grunt she climbed to the top of a tree, sitting with a sigh as the sky crawled darker, deciding to stay there until they left.

The wolves were very particular, she'd admit. They took it in turns to guard her, and just when she was considering eating her own hand from hunger, one of the wolves slipped, falling asleep under the base of her tree.

With the silence of a cat, she dropped to the ground, sprinting away and heading as fast as she could to civilisation, figuring, even if they  _ did _ come for her there, at least she'd have people to witness it.

_ If there's one thing I've learned, it's that humans can be terrifying in groups. _

She stumbled from the woods, hair stuck to her face as it slowly shifted back to a human expression. She groans as her fingers click back into place, teeth aching.

"Still hurts, my god."

All her worries sink away as the smell of thick steak and chips waft over. She almost floated like a cartoon into the restaurant, ordering three plates full and sitting in the corner to wait, actually having to check her tail wasn't wagging.

She was half-way through her second steak when a voice cleared, and she looked up to find a human with soft but tired eyes, a messy mustache and thick hair.

Bella almost choked on her steak, because-

_ He is the spitting image of Patrick. _

She swallows, smiling up at him.

"H-Hello!"

His eyebrow raised, and several people looked over. Mentally she slapped herself,  _ why did I use a British accent, fuck sake! _

He cleared his throat, gesturing to the free chair.

_ Well, gotta stick with it now. _

"Yes, by all means!"

Maybe she was laying it on a bit thick, but he sat down, coffee in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around before, you're new in town, right?"

"Yup, I just arrived today!"

He tried to smile, but just looked uncomfortable. He shuffled in his chair, and Bella took a moment to acknowledge the police uniform.

_ Just like Patrick, I wonder if they're related? _

"I'm Chief Swan, the, well, Chief of Police. May I ask your name?"

Bella shrugs, mentally laughing at his name.

_ Damn, maybe I'm not as original as I thought. _

"Indeed you can, I'm Bella, Bella… Woulfe."

Sure it's a bit on the nose, but who's stopping her?

"Well Miss Woulfe, are you staying in town long?"

She nods, popping a chip in her mouth.

"I suspect so, it depends on what I find!"

He smiles, a little less awkwardly, and approaches his last question.

"And, I have to ask, how old are you?"

Her mind races, how old  _ is _ this body meant to be?

"E-erm, I'm 18."

"Ah, you're a senior?"

_ I don't like where this is going. _

"Y-yep."

"A Senior? Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but independent or not, if you stay here you're gonna have to be enrolled in the school. I have a daughter your age, maybe you could get along?"

Bella would have laughed in his face, she was infinitely older than him, and he's trying to parent  _ her _ in a first meeting.

_ … And why the fuck is it working?! _

She nods, picking up her beer and having a sip.

"I'll… I'll look into it!"

Then, the human who seemingly could boss her like the parents she'd long since lost,  _ took _ the bottle from her.

Her jaw went slack, and he held it behind him for the shy waitress to take.

"What the-"

"You're not legal, either. Welcome to Forks, kiddo."

He was joking, and smiled as he stood to leave. Bella ate the rest of her food with less enthusiasm, and with a pepsi instead.

_ Fuckin' human, am I going to school now? _

She chuckled to herself, now in a lighter mood as she ate her meal.

_ Nah, nothing on this earth could make me go to high school. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know! Thank you for reading (:


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship, of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally gets to meet the human she'd been, for lack of better word, hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter also!

After having her meal, Bella tries to find somewhere to sleep. Not trusting the current world to sleep as a human, she found a large tree and dug into it, making a den a fox would be proud of. She shifted into her wolf for warmth, curled up and fell asleep after covering the tunnel from the inside.

She slept for a long time, covering her scent so she could stay safe and warm in the cool mornings with her fur.

She wakes with a stretch, digging out of her new home after thoroughly checking the area. There was no sign of the shifters, so she left.

If she remembered correctly, the human she'd found was young, so the chance of her being at the highschool was very probable.

So, ironically, Bella made her way to the small building. It was small, and the clouds were grey, adding to the dreary feel the place gave her.

The car park was full, many rusted and near falling apart vehicles marking the area as a student zone.

_ Ha, nice. _

Confident she'd recognise the scent of the human, Bella plopped herself down by the largest tree, sensing the rain coming over in a cloud. Sure enough, minutes later, the rain was pouring in thick wet blobs. She amused herself by watching them fall, the branches not doing much to keep her dry. Her hair and jeans were soaked, her shirt three shades darker and her hair plastered to her face.

She did not mind, one of the few pleasures she still found with her long tiring life was; nature.

So distracted, the tired immortal almost didn't notice when students started to leave the building, running to their cars and squealing. The wolf sat up, still able to smell them all despite the rain. None were her human, and just when she was ready to give up and try another day- she came outside.

Unlike the others she walked slowly, yellow coat doing only slightly better than Bella's branches at keeping her dry. She got in a battered truck, pulling her hood down and letting out what could only be described as an exhausted sigh.

The truck started, and Bella used the loud noise to quickly jump into the truck bed, hiding beneath the tarp as the human drove back to her home. The ride was rough, but not long.

The girl got out of her truck, and when Bella heard the front door open and close, she slipped out of the tarp, dragging her bag with her.

The house was small, nice. She took a breath in, somewhat shocked to trace the Chief, but realising fate was funny like that.

She also noticed something else.

_ There are no vampires here, none at all… _

The wolf grumbled, but Bella smiled. She would be friendly, this human still mattered to her, even if the wolf begrudged her enthusiasm.

So, without much build up, Bella approached the door, raising her fist and knocked quickly three times.

She hears a pause, a rustle of clothing and a sigh, steps and then-

Bella is face to face with the human girl she saved months ago. The wolf smiles, probably looking scarier than intended, what with her bright eyes, which caused the human to gasp, soaked hair and her sharp canines.

"Hi! I'm Bella S- Woulfe!"

She holds out her hand, the human shakes it hesitantly, eyes widening even further at the incredible heat Bella's body ran at. She distractedly replies as their hands are shook.

"Grace... Swan. That's my- my name, erm, who are you?"

_ I never was one for subtleties. _

Bella twists the humans arm gently, finding a crescent scar in the shape of a bite she'd  _ somehow _ missed before, when saving the human. Now, however, so close and more coherent than she had been, finding it was easy.

The huma-  _ Grace,  _ tried to turn her wrist away, but Bella kept it in place, gently of course. She smiled wide but apologetic, tapping it gently.

"Sorry I didn't catch that, I did try to keep him off you though."

Grace's eyebrows crinkled together, her human brain struggling with the recent knowledge her childhood best friend was a large wolf, and a bit of an asshole.

"W-what-"

"I'm the… the wolf- thing. Hello!"

Bella gave a tiny wave, letting the huma- damn it,  _ Grace's _ hand go with a flash of her bright yellow eyes.

Grace was dumbstruck, her brain racing, trying to comprehend what she was hearing- let alone  _ seeing. _

Apparently it was all too much, and the last thing she hears before darkness was the wolf woman's panic.

"Shit, shit!"

Warm arms grab her, and then she is in sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours later, Grace wakes up with a tired huff, sitting up in her bed. It was dark outside, so she guessed it had been a while since the day-dream she must've had. She got out of bed, shuffling over to her desk and turning on her tired computer, deciding to finish the homework she had left over rather than lie in bed and  _ think. _

She was just typing her password in when the strangest thing happened; someone tapped at her window.

Grace stood shakily, walking with weak knees to the window.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Nope!"

She screamed, falling back on her bed at the face which just  _ appeared _ in the window, hair hanging around her face with eyes nearly glowing in the dark. She shuffled back as the woman opened her window, hands shaking as she reached for her phone.

"I- I'll call the cops!"

The woman raised her eyebrow and slipped into her room, not as elegant as Edward, but still better than any human could.

She shrugged, stretching her arms over her head into a weak halfhearted surrender.

"We both know that doesn't worry me, cutie."

Bella was trying to calm the human, who's heart she could hear racing, she didn't put the phone down.

"I- I have friends, they'll kill you!"

Bella frowns, but still smiles, trying to be calming.

"... The big wolves? Yeah, I see why you'd think they'd… 'do me in', but they really won't. They tried, but…" she gestures to herself, lowering her arms with that  _ infuriating _ smile, "Clearly they were not successful!"

Grace glared, hand tightening on her phone as her fight or flight picked the only choice she saw: fight.

"Well- maybe second-time's the charm!"

She pressed dial and Bella groaned, leaning across and grabbing the phone, hanging it up.

"I just wanna talk, I was there-"

"When Jake knows I called and hung up without leaving a message, he's gonna come here faster than you can say-"

Bella's ear twitched as a far off howl reached her. She glared at the human, guilt brushing her when Grace flinched. Bella threw the phone with a rumble in her chest, and it smashed against Grace's wall. She growled and went for the window as distant paw prints got heavier, closer.

"Fucking  _ humans!" _

Her hands left a crack in the frame, a claw mark scratching against the wall as she leapt from the window, sprinting as fast as she could up a tree and away from the perusing wolves,  _ again. _

Grace watched her leave, her stomach aching for reasons she didn't quite know.

* * *

Grace's truck screeched to a stop two days later on Monday, rumbling before giving out. She looked over to Edward's old space, purely instinctually.

He wasn't there, he never was, none of the Cullens ever were, not anymore.

She sits in class with the same numb feeling, words from the teacher falling on deaf ears as she stared through the fogged window, watching raindrops race down the glass.

That's why she was so shocked when a throat cleared, and she snapped her gaze to the teacher. His eyes were judgy, and Grace stuttered an answer to a question she probably missed.

"A- erm, y-yes?"

He smiled, it was false.

"Good! Then Miss Woulfe will sit with you! Very kind, Miss Swan."

That's when Grace saw who was standing at the door, and her heart stopped at the shit eating grin of her new desk buddy.

_ That's- that's impossible! _

Her heart was racing as the girl sat next to her, her whole body going cold and hot as she dropped her bag to the floor, pushing a strand of soaked hair behind her ear.

She held out her hand for Grace to shake, she could only stare at it, that didn't stop the other girl, though.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Woulfe."

She took Grace's hand, leaning in, eyes flashing a bright and horrifyingly  _ unnatural _ yellow, as she got close enough to whisper, which was almost a pur.

"Try getting rid of me now, cutie."

She leans back in her chair, picking up a pen from Grace's notebook and tapping it against her lip. One thought went through the human's mind as all the eyes in the classroom stayed locked on the new student.

What was that thought, you might ask?

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is here to stay, Grace will have to accept that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Alice is coming soon, don't you worry (: hope you enjoy!

Bella is in the public eye now, so if she vanishes all of a sudden with no word, there would be questions. Something she enjoyed telling Grace whenever she had the chance.

This infuriated the human, and she wanted nothing more than to smack her. She did, once actually, and had a bruise to show for it.

Bella had laughed, obviously, but _had_ also moved to stop her from actually breaking anything.

The wolf found great humour in the human, following her from lesson to lesson, talking to anyone who would speak to her, afterwards always saying to her new 'friend' the same thing:

_"See? New witnesses!"_

Grace's eye roll was always hilarious, even if the human didn't intend to cause humour.

Bella wanted to tell her why she wanted to talk to her, and every time she tried the human was always able to escape, either with other students or those half breed friends of hers.

Bella had never actually met them, but didn't have to wait long. It was lunch, and she was looking for her new best friend.

"She's not here," Angela had cut through her inner monologue, soft smile as she looked through her camera.

"Her friend is here, not the nice guy, the tall hot one. The other guy, the... Shorter hot one."

The brunette, Jessica, laughed.

"What is _with_ her and attracting hotties? Like, it's almost unfair."

Bella ditches her tray and walks outside, following the vague gesture and into the car park. Unknown to her, she had developed a protective feeling for the human. So, going outside to find a, simply, _huge_ man shaking with rage and towering over Grace, pinning her to the truck with one hand on her chest?

Well, Bella could hardly be blamed for her actions, could she?

The wolf reared and her chest rumbled, making the man snap his head in her direction. His eyes were narrowed, so she did the only thing she could think of to fully get his attention.

"Hey, arsehole!"

She released her scent, and sure enough he recognised it. He let go of the human and sprinted to her, so Bella turned and headed to the woods.

"Bella, wait!"

Later she'd tease her human friend, but not now. Now, she had to run.

Instinctually she ran for a tree, but before she could even get to a branch, teeth wrapped around her leg and clamped down.

_Fuck!_

She yowled and rolled, releasing herself from the wolf and snarling at him, teeth sharp and eyes glowing.

The grey wolf opposite was large, fur raised as it's lip curled back.

"Bella, _Bella!"_

She saw the human, and paused to glance behind at her. Bella was millennia old, but this mistake came oh so easy for her.

The teeth were on her shoulder, launching them back into the foliage as Grace screamed.

"Paul _stop!"_

The wolf snarled and Bella growled at his enjoyment.

**Let me.**

_Let us._

She punched him twice in the jaw, kneeing his ribs and kicking out his elbow, using momentum to throw him clean off of her, removing her jacket and launching it somewhere in the trees.

He recovered quickly, snarling with his hunches up. The wolf had had enough, roaring back as the human got closer.

"Bel-!"

This time she shifted mid step, taking the wolf by surprise as it launched itself at her. You wouldn't blame him, either, as a relatively small, yet aggressive woman became, well, horrifying.

Like she'd stepped out of an 80's horror film, the werewolf roared and grabbed Paul's head, twisting him with an overarching pull and pinning him to the floor.

He wrestled, well he tried to, but Bella kept him thoroughly pinned.

The grey wolf locked eyes with her, and the werewolf squeezed his throat, a roar growing in volume as she let out her rage.

**Kill.**

"F-fuck- Bella, _stop!"_

The wolf looked over her shoulder, again, at the human, her roar becoming a grumble at the concerned look.

The human was frozen, memories of a blonde vampire, pain in her wrist and the beast, who was now stood before her, saving her life months ago.

"Please!"

The werewolf growled, staying pressed on his neck for a moment long, locking eyes with him to make sure her point was made.

The grey wolf went limp, she stayed still, putting her point across, and finally released him.

Paul stayed limp until she stepped back, scrambling to his feet and running at the same terrifying speed, back to where he came from, tail between his legs.

The human's breath was batted, now realising that she was _alone_ with a gigantic werewolf.

Bella's heart slowed down, and with a sigh she shrunk down with a few wet snaps. Her jaw clicked back, and she rubbed it with a groan, offering a smile at the human, trying to be comforting.

"Sorry… that you had to see me like that."

Grace's cheeks went a bright red, now looking _anywhere_ but at the woman opposite, naked as the day she was born. Toned abs and perfect chest, battered jeans, covered with scars and _so_ hot.

"Well, erm, ah, _well_."

Bella smirked, walking over to her jacket and pulling it over her shoulders, frowning at the shredded jeans and ripped up shoes.

"Damn, I broke my shoes."

Grace looked at her, happy that her breasts were covered at least.

Having seen her moments before as a gigantic wolf, and now back to charming and unusual not quite British accent, it was _weird._

"... I need a lie down."

The human started to sway, so Bella grabbed her shoulders, and to Grace's embarrassment, shifted her into a bridal carry. Her cheeks were bright red as the wolf walked towards the human's home.

"Hey, would you mind if I borrowed some shoes for school tomorrow?"

Grace shook her head, flicking her gaze to the exposed skin barely being kept away by the jacket.

"And... a shirt?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, if you think I need one."

Bella laughed at Grace's increasing blush, walking leisurely to her friend's home.

* * *

Grace didn't ask how she remembered the way, and Bella didn't feel the need to explain she'd been sleeping in the woods opposite her house most nights.

The wolf climbed the side of the home, opening her window and placing the human inside on her bed. Grace shut her eyes tight as Bella threw her jacket off and rustled through her clothes draw.

"Can I have this?"

She didn't even look.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just _please_ get dressed!"

Bella faux gasped and threw the shirt on, it was a bit short, but would do.

"I'm almost hurt, most people would _die_ to see me topless."

She sat on the bed next to Grace, who opened her eyes at the movement, jaw going slack when she saw just _how_ small the shirt was on Bella.

"Huh, maybe you did die?"

Grace tore her eyes away with a glare, standing up and crossing her arms.

"No! I am very much alive, why are you here?!"

Bella's eyebrow raised and she sat up, leaning on her palms.

"I just turned into a monster, your _friend_ turned into a wolf, and _that's_ your first question?"

Grace shook her head.

"I'm kinda used to the supernatural, and Paul is _not_ my friend!"

Bella didn't answer, waiting for the human to speak.

"They… the wolves, on the Rez, have been rotating to keep me 'safe'."

Bella's head tilted, she'd seen the wolves running around, but hadn't found anything Grace would need protection from.

"Safe from who?" She voiced her thoughts, the human sighed and rubbed at her elbow.

"M-my ex, Edward, he was there when you saved me."

_A Cullen, Tanya mentioned him._

"Vampires are after you?"

_Blondie, he must've had a mate._

"Yes, the blonde, James, his mate wants revenge on Edward, f-for killing him."

Bella pulled a face, sitting up and waving her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. The vampire is after you? It wasn't even you who killed him, or Edward, she should be after me."

She ran a hand through her hair.

_Dramatic ass vampires._

"Well, why doesn't he fight her? Isn't he from some big coven? Surely they could help."

Bella understands people, but is still awkward with emotions. So, when Grace's eyes well up, she holds her chest and lets out a soul shattering sob, Bella is a little shocked.

She acts fast enough, catching her new and unusual friend just as her emotions erupted. Picking her up and putting her on the bed, Bella tried to step away, giving her some privacy, when the human damn near broke her heart.

"D-don't go."

That's when Bella realised how _blind_ she'd been, laying on the bed with the human gripping at her borrowed shirt and staining it with tears.

_She only talks to me at school, when she has to. She doesn't smile, unless I make her. And… no vampires._

She mentally cursed herself.

_I can't believe I was stupid enough to think the Cullens were on holiday._

"H-He left me."

Bella's teeth ground together, she could feel her eyes itching as anger tried to take over and change her.

"Then he doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Hours passed, and Grace fell asleep. Bella's stomach was aching, so when she was certain the other girl was safely unconscious, she went in search of food.

"Grace! Are you here?! I got a call from the-"

Charlie paused in the doorway, his questions frozen as he stared at the rather unusual visual of the girl from the restaurant. She had messy hair, wore one of his shirts and her own boxers, and looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

After a moment she spoke.

"Hey, Chief Swan! It's me, the girl with the steaks?"

He nodded, staring at the empty plates.

"Yeah, I remember, you. Erm, quite the appetite, right?"

She nodded, he scratched his neck.

"Is… is that my shirt?"

Bella nodded and stood, dropping her plates in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, Grace kinda wrecked mine, we had a rough time. I'll go check on her."

His response was lost as she walked up the stairs, shaking his head as he sat heavily in the kitchen.

"Don't ask how it was wrecked, Charlie. Just don't."

Bella snickered to herself and went back upstairs, finding her friend still asleep. Feeling quite drowsy herself, contently full, Bella picked the human up, grabbed the covers and pulled them over them both.

Grace moved closer to her warmth, letting out a gentle sigh and hugging her friend.

_Hours after seeing me become a wolf, and then fight a wolf? And she's snuggling me?_

She smiled to herself, shutting her eyes.

_Ha, I love humans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is getting better, but life can't stay easy for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a very merry December 25th!

Grace started to get a bit better, she thinks. The week was long, but Bella made sure to meet her every day before school, and made her go on walks during the weekend.

Grace started opening up, too. She actually smiled now, and Charlie was happy to see it. He was even willing to look past the missing shirts and his old docs from his highschool days showing up on Bella's feet. Grace was getting better, and he was happy.

Even if Bella didn't have superhuman hearing, she'd be aware of the stares and whispers. She never left Grace's side, and once or twice had held her hand to get her moving.

Hushes of  _ "she got the hot one again?!"  _ as well as _ "she moves fast!"  _ Followed them down the hall.

She couldn't help herself, though. Bella had to have three days off school.

The day before, during and after the full moon. She could hold off the change for a while, but her wolf had to run, hunt, live. So caught up in her game of playing human, waiting for her mate to return with her friend's coven, she'd forgotten to explain where she was going.

So, on day two of the cycle, Bella found herself sprinting through the trees, her wolf screaming at her to move faster for reasons unknown to herself.

Finding Grace on a cliff staring at the rocky dangerous waters gave her the answer she needed.

Grace was at the edge, one step too far to stop even if she tried, Bella's heart was racing as she and the wolf sprinted with all of their united might, leaping just a moment too late.

She didn't even give it a second thought, and followed right after her.

* * *

"Salt tastes gross, urgh."

Grace wakes up to the complaints, head throbbing and teeth chattering. There was a heat next to her, and she subconsciously shuffled closer.

"Why're eating it then?" Her voice was rough, but she opened one eye to look at her friend. Bella's hand was half changed; a somewhat grotesque sight of her being human with a large disfigured wolf paw nearly the size of her chest. She was licking the back of her hand, wincing with every stroke.

"I'm trying to clean it, normally I'd wash off in a river, but…" she glanced down to the human, who was actually firmly latched onto her friend, "I was… otherwise indisposed."

She finished with a wink, the human laughed with a huff.

"Where were you?"

There was a cloud over her face, tired, expectant.

_ She's just gonna leave me again. _

"I'm a werewolf, Grace. It was a full moon, where did you think I was?"

She said it with an amused glint to her eye, and Grace felt daft for even thinking her friend had left her.

"You didn't tell me. I thought-"

"In all my years, I've never told anyone. But I made a mistake, which I realise now, I'm sorry."

Grace could feel her eyes shutting, exhaustion hitting her again with a wave of chill down her spine. The human managed one last sentence though, before she slept.

"M… wasn't tryna die," she groans, lying her head on Bella's shoulder, "cliff diving. Could see him."

Bella nodded.

"Remind me to teach you how to cliff dive correctly, then."

Grace laughs, and falls asleep. The fact she was so comfortable around supernatural creatures, even ancient ones who've killed more than Bella would care to admit, added to her unusual charm.

Watching the clouds drift past the window, Bella allowed herself to fall asleep too.

* * *

Bella woke with urgency, her ears twitching and nose sniffing at the signs of someone breaking in.

Unknown to her, she'd bonded with the human, so to have someone without a heartbeat attempting to break in caused her wolf to take control.

"Bella? What's-"

She raised a clawed hand to whisper a shush, eyes changing with her teeth pressed against her lips. She could hear Charlie's deep snores from his room, and the unmistakable perfume smell of a vampire.

Bella stood by the door, leaning against the wall, still signing Grace to be quiet.

The human sat up, blushing a little at the disheveled hair, as well as the boxers and bra Bella had worn to bed.

Bella heard the vampire dance up the stairs, urgency in their movement. The wolf's scent was covered, lips pulling back over her teeth as the vampire slowly opened the door.

Grace gasped in shocked joy, but the wolf heard it as one of fear. She grabbed the remarkably small vampire by the back of her neck, taking two steps as the undead yelped in shock, before jumping out of the open window, dragging them both outside.

_ "Bella!" _

The vampire grabbed her shoulder, rolling the two of them into the trees. She snarled, punching the wolf in the back to send her flying through the woods.

Bella landed with a heavy thud, roar in her throat as she challenged the vampire, finally getting a look at the vampire's face.

Her world stopped. Whatever had anchored her to the earth for all those years was now meaningless, colour was new, sounds were crisp.

_ My mate. _

**Our mate.**

Bella grinned, teeth and claws retracting.

"Hi-"

The vampire growled and slammed into her, the wolf went limp to not hurt her. Another punch, which would for certain bruise, whacked her cheek.

"Who are you?!" The angel yelled, eyes black and angry.

"Whoever you want me to be."

Was probably not the best answer, but it was how Bella felt. The vampire growled and pulled back for another hit, hand around her throat.

"Alice, get offa her!"

_ Alice. _

She froze, looking over her shoulder at the shout.

"Grace!"

Alice was hugging the, now sobbing, human, putting herself between the two.

"Grace, who is she? I can't see her, I didn't even know she was in your room!"

She froze then, looking at Bella's attire. The conclusion she came to was expected, with Grace's smell all over the other  _ creature _ .

The wolf was limp on the floor, nose and cheek throbbing as her bones fused back together.

"What the  _ hell _ did you do to my friend?!"

_ She's perfect. _

Bella just smiled, staring at the cloudy sky as her voice washed over her.

"Alice, she didn't  _ do  _ anything! Bella is my friend, she helped me when you guys left!"

The human's voice became angrier, and Alice felt guilt tug at her stomach.

"Gra-"

The human pushed past her and went to Bella's side, wiping the shockingly dark red blood from under her nose.

_ Seriously, this is almost black- agh, not the time, Grace! _

"Bella, are you-"

The wolf tilted her head back, grinning like a drunkard.

"Tha's her… she's  _ perfect _ ."

Grace's eyes narrowed in confusion as the wolf sat up, wiping at her nose again. She got to her feet and took a step to the vampire.

"She's your… but, Bella-"

"Hi!" She exclaimed, holding out her hand, noticing how she towered over the tiny woman, and not caring that her accent went back to normal.

"I'm Bella, an' you are?"

For a moment; she thought the vampire was smiling, head tilted to the side with adorable acknowledgment.

The smile was bared teeth, and the tilt was more of a whole bodily spin, her foot colliding with her chin and sending the wolf into a mighty fine flip.

_ "Alice!" _

The vampire's hit was harsh, and Bella saw stars. Literally  _ and _ figuratively.

Bella didn't blame her, supernaturals always were twitchy around her, some deep rooted instinct  _ screaming _ at them that she was old, confident and damn right dangerous.

So, Bella wasn't  _ too _ offended. She was somewhat upset Alice didn't seem to feel the mate bond, yet anyway. Either that or she's really good at hiding it.

_ Nah, impossible. She wouldn't be able to hit me if she did. _

Her wolf whined, but was also so happy at the same time. Alice barely looked at her, grabbing the human by the hand as the wolf felt a dopey grin stick to her cheeks.

"Grace, we have to go, Edward-"

Bella looked up as the human's heart skipped a few beats. She shot to her feet, her wolf letting out a soft grumble as she pushed her feelings back.

"Who?"

She was ignored, Grace was panicking as they spoke quickly. Bella's head was full of clouds, so she heard a few words.

_ Rosalie, Volturi, cliff, Italy, jumping- _

_ Wait. _

"You're going to the Volturi?"

They looked at her then, Alice's eyes were darker, closer in colour to her hair, which was a wonderful display of-

_ Focus. _

"Yes, to save my brother. He thinks his mate is dead, he can't live without her."

Bella let out a small laugh, more of a bark than a chuckle, at Alice's annoyed tone.

"So your kind  _ does _ recognise mates? Could've fooled me."

The vampire hissed.

"Bella! We haven't got time for… for that! I have to go stop him, I- I can't live without him!"

Alice hugged the human, and Bella was wrestling with acceptance.

"But why the Volturi?"

"The Ruler's of the Supernatural World, he's going to expose himself in sunlight so they'll kill him. If we go now we can save him, but it has to be now!"

"Rulers? All this new information!"

Alice rolled her beautiful eyes and pulled the human to her amazingly bright car. Bella felt an urge to follow, but the scars on her shoulder from the last encounter she had with old vampires who saw themselves as rulers, reminded her why that wasn't s good idea.

"I can't come with you, Grace-"

The human waved her hand, heart racing as she got in the car.

"It's okay, they'll keep me safe!"

Bella was used to rejection, but having her first friend in decades practically run back to the vampire's who'd hurt her so easily? Well, that also hurt.

Rather than voice all these feelings, Bella simply nodded, feeling her eyes itch and her teeth ache. The wolf was dealing with the rejection of it's mate and a friend, and they watched them drive away.

* * *

She couldn't think properly, her jaw hurt, so Bella did what she did best.

Her leather jacket hung in a tree outside Grace's home, which she'd gone back inside to get, and she ran as fast as she could, getting to her destination in merely three days. Irina didn't know what to expect when the heavy footsteps rapidly approached her home, being alone with her family gone for a week.

She was in a dressing gown, hair wet from her shower. Irina was the only one from their coven to vary between diets, so her eyes were more orange than gold at that time.

The, honestly, horrifying image of the wolf lumbering out of the trees was a shock, but as it shrunk painfully to a human height and form, the vampire tensed. She scanned Bella's physique, eyes darkening as her body felt a different type of thirst.

"Bella, is everything o-"

"You want me, yes?"

Her accent was thick again, that unusual mix of Greek and Italian. Hairs rose on the back of her neck as she nodded.

Bella's fists tightened, teeth poking out of her lips.

"My mate is blind." She grumbled, "Doesn't want anything to do with me."

Irina was in front of her so fast her wolf couldn't keep up.

"You're upset?" She asked, the smell of her excitement blowing Bella's pupils wide.

"Ναί."

"You want me?"

Hands reached under Irina's legs, picking her up and holding the vampire against her bare form. Lips crashed together as hands dragged through hair, down Bella's back as the wolf reached to tear at the dressing gown.

"Ναί? I'll take that as a yes."

Black and orange eyes stared through her as she kicked the door open, walking upstairs as lips traced over her neck and chest.

This wouldn't help, but the wolf's pride was hurt, and she needed to fill a void.

Bella was more than willing to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Alice is heeeeere but it's not sunshine and roses yet, girl's got trust issues, am I right (;

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, the accent I’m going for here is a subtle greek/italian one. Let’s see if it works!


End file.
